Heroes of Olympus:Friendly Arrivals
by FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois
Summary: The Argo II is ready, now Annabeth and the rest of Camp Half-Blood must travel to the Roman camp to find Percy. Will Percy remember anybody else? Will he remember Annabeth?
1. The Prophecy

**Thalia: Do you know who owns PJO?**

**Me: Yes Rick Riordan, not me!**

**Thalia: It's ok Annabeth.**

**Me: *Sniff, Sniff* Thanks Thals.**

Chapter 1

ANNABETH I

I couldn't wait! The Argo II was finally ready to set sail (or fly). Courtesy of the Hephaestus Cabin we got given armour, new swords daggers. There would be an armoury on the boat but just in case Leo couldn't make enough in time. Chiron would be there to see us off. I looked at Camp and reminded myself that I maybe wouldn't see this place for a long time and next time I was here I would be with Percy, well hopefully.

My best friend and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis Thalia came up and stood next to me. "I hope we don't go to high in the sky while we are on our way!" She smiled. I must mention although Thalia is a daughter of Zeus she is terrified of heights!

"Ha ha Thals, but I'm worried. What happens if Percy has another girlfriend, or he doesn't remember me, or any of us. What happens if he is more Roman than Greek, or-"

"Shhh Annabeth you will just worry yourself. Percy loves YOU not anybody else."

"But-" I interrupted.

"Annabeth," Thalia told me sternly "He _will_ remember you and he _will_ remember your relationship. Now stop worrying, he will remember. And if he doesn't, well he'll have me to answer to."

"Okay. Oh and thanks Thals." I said in a small voice.

"Lets go Chiron wants to have a meeting with the people who are going to the Roman Camp, and all the counsellors." Thalia said dragging me along to the Big House. She took her seat next to me, since she is the only one in her cabin at the moment (the rest are out looking for Percy). I was glad she came here and stayed at Camp Half Blood, I needed the support. I needed as much as I could get.

"Campers," Chiron started. "Tomorrow at 10 o'clock, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Thalia, Nico, now they are two more places, who wishes to go?" he asked.

"I will." Grover said. "I've been with Percy from the start, I want to see him returned safely."

"Me as well." Clarisse said, "I want to be there when Prissy remembers us and I can kick his but for leaving Annabeth."

"Clarisse, he didn't want to leave, he didn't even know about it!" I said

"Yeah, I know but it's still fun!" she said gleefully.

""So the eight who shall be travelling to the Roman Camp are Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Grover and Clarisse. Rachel I believe we will need a prophecy."

Rachel nodded and then collapsed into the chair she was sitting in, a green mist came out of her mouth and she began her prophecy.

_Eight Children of god's descent,_

_Shall search to their heart's content,_

_But against all odds,_

_They shall find the one who was lost,_

_But a heart shall be broken,_

_A child of Athena will be broken._

"Well, children I believe you have your prophecy." Chiron stated. "Go now you shall have to prepare."

We all hurried off to our cabin, my mind was thinking of hundreds of possibilities about the prophecy, and what it meant. But we shall find Percy at least, I thought as I climbed into my bunk, but I also thought about the last two lines a child of Athena's heart will be broken, that must mean me, and also a child of Athena shall be broken. Thinking about this, I fell asleep.


	2. Sailing the Argo II

**Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 1!**

Chapter 2

ANNABETH II

So today was the day we could final set off to the Roman Camp on the Argo II. I woke up and took a shower, I glanced at the clock, it was 6:30 the I started to pack my bag ready for the trip. Leo had told us that we all had rooms and he stayed up last night to finish Clarisse and Grover's rooms. I got a box out my locker and stuffed it in my bag. It was a box full of memories, maybe this could help Percy remember all of us. Well it couldn't hurt to try, could it? I finished packing and then went over to the Artemis cabin, and flung open the door and shook Thalia awake.

"Whaa, What? Annabeth." She moaned.

"Thalia Grace, get up now! We are leaving in two hours and you haven't even packed!"

"No," she moaned again and tried to hide underneath the covers.

"Come on, or we will leave you behind."

"You wouldn't dare." she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I might." I smiled, I've got her.

"Fine, but this is just for _you_ Annabeth." she groaned.

"Okay." I said, leaving the cabin. I went to the Hecate cabin to minimised some rather large stuff for the Argo II, e.g. Clarisse's weapons. They all had to fit into the tiny room.

Then I went down to the beach to board the Argo II. I gasped, just looking at the size of the ship. It was huge! I bumped into Piper who was, just like me staring in awe at the size of the ship.

"Hi Pipes." I said walking over to her.

"Hey Annabeth, how's it going?" she asked.

"Good, are you just coming aboard?" I asked her.

Before she could reply a voice came from above our heads. "Coming on board ladies or just loving my handiwork?"

We looked up and saw that it was Leo, waving on the deck of the Argo II. "Come on up guys" he shouted. "Come and see the ship!"

We climbed up on to the ship deck. I looked about, there was the control room with the steering things in, I went inside, there was an old SMARTboard, from my cabin, a sofa from the big house which was 'donated' by Travis and Connor Stoll. We could plan while we were in there was also a table with ten chairs around it so that we could hold meetings, between us and the roman campers.

I went out of the control room and found Jason, Thalia, Grover, Piper and Clarisse out on deck waiting for Leo to come up. (He hadn't got to sleep yet!), luckily he wasn't long his cabin had packed his things ready for him.

"Hey Fireboy," Jason said as Leo walked up onto the deck.

"Sparky," Leo retorted. "Now guys you ready for a tour?"

"Yes." We all said in unison

"Right, so through her is the girls cabins, there are 2 extra for the Romans girls, also, follow me, ahem this is the I-Ming room." There were 3 fountains each with a window which light can come in. I knew that this would help to create a rainbow, I knew this because I designed it! "Next we have the boys side of the ship with 2 extra cabins. Then through here we have armoury." He was looking, dare I say it, proud, to have his own armoury all to himself. "Carrying on, here we have a training arena." It had about 5 Greek dummies in it and an array of weapons. I was amazed that he managed to fit all of it into the ship. "And then down there." He pointed down the hallway. "Is the library, Kitchen, store room and lounge. There we go." he said. "Done!"

We each went to our cabins mine had a bookshelf, and a desk and everything else in the room. I put my luggage in the wardrobe and put everything else away. I went up on deck. I looked over Camp Half Blood, to the arena, Camp Fire, the Big House, the many cabins, and then down to the beach where there was a crowd of people there to see us off. I waved down to them and some of them waved back. I turned around to see everybody else there standing on deck, they came over to join me. We all waved down.

Then there was a roar of the engine, then we were slowly rising into the air. I heard somebody shout down below "Go Hephaestus!" probably one of the Hephaestus cabin. We looked over the edge one last time to see Camp Half Blood shrinking as we were gliding over Long Island.

"Annabeth" I heard someone call. "Can you help us in the control room?" I didn't realise it but I was still out on deck while everybody was in the control room. I walked into the control room, smiled and said "Lets get to work."


	3. The Mysterious Arrival

**Disclaimer: Go back to chapter 1!**

Chapter 3

PERCY I

I was stumbled through a forest, glad that I had finally lost the creepy women, why wouldn't or couldn't they die? They had tried again and again to kill me, but every attack they seemed to make didn't hurt me or touch me. It didn't seem to find a purchase on my skin.

After an hour of stumbling through the woods. I came across a house, well you can not really call it a house, it was more of a ruin of a house.

There was a growl and I whipped around. There was a huge wolf standing across the clearing that I was in. I got out my deadly ballpoint pen, Riptide. It was one of only two things that I was left with. I was hoping the would help me to remember my past. The wolf growled again snapping me out of my thoughts.

_No pup of mine shall show fear when faced with danger_. The wolf growled. Then about 10 more wolves entered the clearing. I swished Riptide but the wolves backed off. Then one snarled. I then realised that they didn't want to kill me it was one of the big wolf's tests. I had to try to not be afraid of these huge wolves. I took a deep breath and then turned around to face the big wolf who looked like it was controlling the others. Or at least saying to them what to do.

The she surprised me by saying _Well done Pup you shall progress to the next test. _I wondered what the next test could be then I saw the river of acid like the River Styx, Styx - why was that name so familiar. I then realised what I had to do, I had to walk through it.

I took a breath and plunged into the acid. That's strange I thought, it should be burning me, I should be in pain. Styx I thought again, then I remembered something. I had bathed in the River Styx, in the Underworld. I had bore the curse of Achilles, I was untouchable accepted on one part of my body. I felt a small tug on my back, my Achilles heel, I thought to myself.

I had reached the other side of the acid river, unharmed. The wolf gave me a funny stare, as if she was scanning me. But then she surprised me by saying; _Well done pup, you have passed my tests, you shall now be welcomed into the Castra Legionis, or in your case Λεγεώνα στρατόπεδων, Camp Legion. _

Then I woke up from remembering the first night I had met Lupa, the roman goddess of wolves and been accepted into Camp Legion. I was here, in the Poseid- Neptune Cabin. I looked over at my clock, it was 5:30am, almost time to get up for breakfast and training. I got up, put on my purple Camp Legion t-shirt and headed out to the dining pavilion.

"Hey Perce." I turned around and saw my beautiful girlfriend Gwen come up to me, she was a daughter of Aph- Venus I mean. She was simply stunning.

"Hey Gwen." I replied. We made our way to the Pos- Neptune table, man I have to stop doing that. I looked and Gwen and hugged her around the waist, in the 6 months that I had been here, I had liked Gwen from when I first laid eyes on her. The whole Camp, as disciplined as it is was waiting for us to get together, apparently it was obvious that she liked me, but me being such a Seaweed Brain, where did that name come from? Couldn't realise it. I had my breakfast and got ready for border patrol with Gwen and Reyna, my best friend.

"Ready Percy?" Reyna asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." I replied.

Then me and Gwen held hands, I was happy for a moment and then BOOM! There was a crash, we all ran towards it, me still holding Gwen's hand. There was a giant ship. I yelled at Reyna to alert Lupa, and soon enough the whole Camp was ready to attack.

Then we heard yelling aboard the ship, 'why did you do that Leo?' 'I don't know Piper, it just dropped out of the air, like the wind wasn't ther-' 'JASON!' we all heard them yelling. Then there was a ladder, lifted down from the huge war ship. The there was a group of people, walking down there, although most of them looked like demi-gods one of them looked like a faun, or a satyr, I don't know which.

Then one of the girls, a blonde with grey eyes, let out a sob as she saw us. She must be a wimp I thought. She turned around and two girls comforted her as if she didn't do this all the time, yeah right, I thought. They were both different, one with spiky black hair, and the other a tough-looking girl who must have been a daughter or Ar-Mars.

"shh Annabeth, it will all be fine." The spiky haired girl said.

But then the Blondie ran up to me and drew out a knife, and said "You must be kidding."

But then before she could react I put Riptide to her throat and said, "I'm not kidding blondie, now what do you want?" Then all Had-Pluto broke loose.


	4. Broke my Heart

**Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 1**

Chapter 4

ANNABETH III

"_Annabeth" I heard someone call. "Can you help us in the control room?" I didn't realise it but I was still out on deck while everybody was in the control room. I walked into the control room, smiled and said "Lets get to work." _

I went straight to the SMARTboard and opened up a map of San Francisco and the surrounding area, I looked to the others and said, "Right guys, this is where Jason thinks the Camp is, near to Mount Orthys. So it could keep watch on the Titan's Palace, and also Atlas." I drew a circle around a patch of woodland, "With this in mind I think that the camp is here."

Thalia said, "Great thinking Annabeth, now can we get some sleep?"

"Yes," I said, "but Leo can I ask you some questions first?"

"Sure thing _Annie_." he drawled.

"Right number one) _don't_ call me Annie, okay Leo?" He nodded. "okay then two) when do you think we will reach the Roman Camp? And three) are there enough weapons to go around?"

"Okay Annabeth," he said sarcastically, "We will be there by tomorrow morning, so when you wake up we will be there or almost there, and to answer you second question, yes they are more than enough weapons to go round."

"Thanks Leo, you don't know how much I needed so good news." I said to him, happy that I would seen Percy but morning.

I woke up early the next morning to see the sun (it's _really_ Apollo) streaming through my porthole, and to see San Francisco, below us. I put my Camp Half Blood t-shirt on and focused my thoughts on that I would be with Percy soon, one way or another. I went up on deck to find Jason helping with the sails, by giving them extra wind, he looked like he was about to collapse after using his powers for so long. I turned to find Piper, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Grover out on deck, with Leo steering up front.

Suddenly there was a drop in Altitude. I turned to see Jason, collapse out on deck, while the rest of us had rushed to the edges. To see what was or had happened. The we landed on the ground with a large CRASH (or a BOOM?), then I heard Piper yelling at Leo, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT LEO?" she screamed at him.

"I DON'T KNOW PIPER, IT JUST DROPPED OUT OF THE AIR LIKE THE WIND WASN'T THER-" He yelled back at her.

I tapped them on their shoulders pointed towards Jason. 'JASON!' they both yelled at the same time.

Then I turned to see Clarisse she came over to me and said, "Um, Annabeth we seem to have a problem,"

I looked over the side, to see an army assembled. I looked at the others, and Leo being the joker that he is said, "Well at least we found the Roman Camp." He smiled with a lopsided grin.

Then we put down the ladder to the ground and started walking along it. Then I looked at the assembled arm and saw that the person leading them was Percy. Then I saw that he was holding hands with a girl standing next to him.

"Aphrodite." Nico murmured behind me. "What she's a daughter of Aphrodite."

Everybody else murmured in agreement. I looked beside me, Thalia, Clarisse and Piper looked murderous, well then so did everybody else on the boat, we all pulled out our weapons. I didn't though.

I turned around about to head back on the ship. But Thalia and Clarisse grabbed my shoulders and comforted me as I let out a sob.

"shh Annabeth, it will all be fine." Thalia said next to me.

Then I ran up to Seaweed brain and pulled out my knife and said "You must be kidding."

But then he surprised me by pulling out Riptide and holding it to my throat and said, "I'm not kidding blondie, now what do you want?"

With those words Percy Jackson, my wonderful, gorgeous boyfriend broke my heart. Blondie? I asked myself. This isn't the Percy Jackson I knew. He doesn't even remember what we had, let alone me. Then all Hades broke loose.


	5. An Unusual Reunion

**I went away on holiday so sorry for not uploading, no internet, but I have written lots of chapters, so I can upload more! ~ Annabeth**

**Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 1! But I do own all my OCs! (Frank and Liam)**

Chapter 5

PERCY II

_But then before she could react I put Riptide to her throat and said, "I'm not kidding blondie, now what do you want?" Then all Had-Pluto broke loose._

The blonde girl stared at me with a look of disbelief on her face. Then the attackers started yelling at us. I couldn't hear what they were all saying because their voices kinda mashed up into one extremely loud yell. I looked over to them and looked at the sat-faun, faun. He looked so familiar. The blonde I had at the end on Riptide slowly started to retreat. I looked again to the faun, he was similar, then I got a headache, Grover, I remembered, Grover, my best friend, how could I forget Grover?

Suddenly, I was jerked back to reality by the Romans around me, they were yelling at the attackers, but not as loud which confused me, where the fearless Romans, afraid? No I thought quickly. I looked at Gwen who was still behind me, she nodded.

The I yelled "ATTACK" and the Romans charged around me. The attackers would be easily defeated I smugly thought. But then they came to the attackers. One kid set himself on fire and created a wall around them. I called for the beach behind them to soak the wall and the kid. Then another one screamed and I turned to see a storm above our heads, with lightning coming down on us, it wasn't to kill I noticed. I looked at the attackers. The spiky haired girl looked at the blonde with blue eyes and he nodded. They both closed their eyes in concentration and lightning came down even faster.

Then it stopped and we kept on charging the blonde I had threatened, was fighting off five people from legion one at once. She had only a knife, only I knife? I laughed in my head, she would be crushed. But to my surprise she beat them all and advance on to the other attackers. She was with another girl who was fighting the rest of legion 1. Now they are going down. I thought, but then she started to glow red. The blessing of Ar-Mars I thought. Then I got another headache.

_Clarisse drove to the drakon's carcass and looped a grappling line through its eye sockets. She lashed her horses and took off, dragging the drakon behind the chariot like a Chinese New Year dragon. She charged after the enemy, yelling insults and daring them to cross her. As she rode, I realized she was literally glowing. An aura of red fire flickered around her._

_"The blessing of Ares," spiky haired girl said. "I've never seen it in person_

_before."_

I had remembered Clarisse

Then the blondie looked at a kid with olive skin and dark silky hair. What could one scrawny little kid do against a mighty Roman Army?

She yelled, "NOW NICO."

He nodded. He plunged his black sword into the ground and said, "Serve me." Then to my surprise about fifty skeleton warriors rose from a crack in the ground from where his sword was impaled in the ground. The other attackers back off to behind him and let the skeleton warriors do the work. To my surprise them were wearing Roman battle armour, we were fighting our own kind, Roman Soldiers. He could do a lot apparently.

The blonde looked at the spiky haired girl and spiky nodded. She looked over to Grover and another girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

Grover and the girl with the funny eyes walked over to the fire boy and asked him something. Then to my surprised he reached into his tool belt and got out a megaphone.

Then they walked into the middle of the battle field. She spoke into the megaphone. "STOP FIGHTING NOW!" she shouted it had so much power. Charm speaker I immediately thought, as every body stopped fighting around me.

The girl and Grover, went back to the attackers and the blonde haired girl shouted "we don't want to fight, we wish to see, Lupa." she looked back at the blonde boy and he nodded. They walked forward the legion let them through. Then Blondie came up to me. "Who are you?" she asked with a painful look in her eyes.

"Percy," I said. Son of Poseidon, I mean Neptune. Praetor of the first legion."

"No Percy," she said, "you've always used the Greek names. I'm Annabeth Chase by the way."

Annabeth - that name seemed so familiar by I couldn't have heard it before we had just met.

"Follow me, Annabeth. You shall come with me to Lupa." I turned around and led them through the gate, and into Camp. I lead them through Camp, past the Arena, Cabins, the Temple, and then into the big House.

I led them to the meeting room, and found Lupa awaiting us there.

_Hello Greeks. I am Lupa, camp director. I am similar to Chiron at Camp Half-Blood. What is it that you wish to ask._

Annabeth, who seemed to be the leader, replied, "Lupa you seem to have one of our campers as we have one of yours." I wonder who the missing camper was. She motioned for the other blonde to come forward.

_Jason!_ Lupa exclaimed. _Where have you been?_

"Lupa, I have been at Camp Half-Blood,. They have treated me well, but we need to call a meeting of all the cabin leaders, to explain our cause." Jason said.

_Very Well Jason. Percy go and call the cabin counsellors for a meeting._

"Yes Lupa." I replied, walking out of the Big House. I sped towards the cabins. I went straight to the Aph- Venus, Venus cabin to go and tell Gwen, she can help me gather the other cabin counsellors. I knocked on the cabin door and asked for Gwen.

"Hey Perce," she greeted me with a kiss on the lips. "What do you want."

"Lupa called a meeting of all the cabin counsellors. Can you help me get everybody else?"

"Sure anything for you Percy." She smiled.

We went to the other cabins and got all the other counsellors. Hazel from Vesta **(Hestia**_)_, Dakota from Apollo, Reyna from Minerva **(Athena**_)_, Lucy from Mercury **(Hermes)**, Bobby from Mars **(Ares)**, Frank from Bacchus **(Dionysus)**, Liam from Vulcan **(Hephaestus)**.

We came back into the big house to find the attackers sitting down in chairs. Bobby growled, probably because they had just defeated an entire Roman Army. And there was only eight of them. Eight! The gods must be terribly disappointed.

_Lets get this meeting started, Greeks explain who you are and why you are here. _Lupa said.

"I am Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena/Minerva, and architect of Olympus." Annabeth started. "Thalia?"

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus/Jupiter, and the lieutenant of Artemis, and Jason's _proper_ brother." Spiky, now Thalia said. "Nico."

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades/Pluto, and that's it." Nico said. "Grover."

"I'm Grover Underwood, a satyr/faun, I am the Lord of the Wild and on the council of Cloven Elders." Grover said. "Clarisse."

"I'm Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares/Mars, and I am the drakon slayer." Clarisse said. "Valdez."

"I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus/Vulcan and I'm a fire-user." Leo said make flames lick across his hands. "Piper?"

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite/Venus and I can Charm speak." Piper said. I remember when she used it earlier. In the battle.

"And I think you know who I am." the blonde boy said, stepping forward. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter/Zeus and Thalia's _proper _sister. Oh and I can fly"

"Jason!" there was a chorus of Roman cries as Jason introduced himself. Reyna flung herself on him, and kissed him of the lips.

_Pups_, Lupa said, we all looked at her. _I think this meeting is now over, Greeks you can stay in the spare cabin. Jason you can choose where you stay. You too Percy._

I was thinking should I be with my girlfriend or my friends that I can kind of remember? But as I was thinking Piper let out a sob which nobody heard. The Greeks saw this and Leo put an arm round her and comforted her. Annabeth looked upset too but I couldn't see why, she was looking at Gwen, and me, then looked away. She ran out the room, with the Greeks following her. Now the question is what do I choose, Greeks or Romans, Romans or Greeks?


	6. Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer: **** Chapter 1 guys! **

Chapter 6

PERCY III

I was thinking about what to do about the Greeks and Romans, when I had an idea. I would see what the Greeks think of the Romans. I know what the Romans think of the Greeks. They hate them, they want to kill them at every single opportunity. They want to show them up, they hate them.

But one question was what about my Romans friends, they would want to come with me, especially Gwen, she's so over protective.

"Gwen, I have to go and do some training in the woods, you know on different terrain than the Arena. I will be back before dinner." I lied.

"Okay, sweetie." She said kissing my cheek, "Go on, I'll tell the others where you are."

I ran off into the woods in the rough direction of where the spare cabin was. Then I heard some voices in the woods just in front of me. It sounded like some of the Greek Campers.

"Annabeth, Listen to me." someone commanded. I looked around the tree into a small clearing to see Annabeth, Thalia and Clarisse talking. Annabeth was sitting down on a tree stump and Clarisse and Thalia had their backs to me. Annabeth was crying.

"Annabeth." Thalia said again shaking her shoulders gently. "Listen, he will remember you and he will remember your relationship. And if he doesn't well, lets just say that me and Clarisse will zap him with lighting and crush him to a pulp until he remembers everything, that _has_ to bring back some memories. It did happen a lot."

Clarisse nodded. She put an arm around Annabeth, an smiled at her, she then said, "Oh I'll make Prissy remember, Annabeth, oh I will." Then she smiled an evil smile. That smile caused a shiver down my spine.

I turned around, walked back out of the woods to hear a conch horn sounding. I ran to the dining pavilion and took my place at the Neptune table, yes! I was finally getting the names right. I looked across to the Venus table to see Gwen chatting with her Greek half-sister, Piper. They seemed to be friendly enough, when I looked at the other tables with Greeks on, every table expect the Minerva table were getting along nicely with their Greek siblings, of course except, the Pluto table Nico was all alone, Thalia was sitting with Jason. Not at the Artemis table unusual, I thought. I looked at the Minerva table, Annabeth was at the end of the table, separate from her Roman Siblings. She shot a few glances at the Venus table and then at me. Our eyes met and there we were for a few seconds. Then of course I had to get another headache, I looked away and held my head.

"_Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!"_

"_What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."_

"_I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider—maybe_

_it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."_

"_But you'll be killed!"_

"_I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."_

_Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did_

_something that surprised me even more. She kissed me._

"_Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat and vanished._

_I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava_

_and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me_

_back to reality._

Seaweed Brain? I hung my head, did this mean that Annabeth was my girl friend? No she can't be or she would have said something. For the short time that I had known Annabeth, I could tell that she spoke what was on her mind. She has only said things that help others and it would most likely always be the right choice. The more thought about it the more my head hurt, like my mind didn't want me to remember, or whoever stole my memories didn't want me to know, _later my young hero, later_, a voice in my head said. But one thing I knew for certain, Annabeth Chase was a close friend. That's, it nothing more.

I headed out to the only place where I can think, the beach. I sat down in the sand and put my head in my hands. Then I heard footsteps in the sand behind and saw Gwen coming towards me.

"Hey Percy," she said, sitting beside me. She put her head against my shoulder. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Gwen." I replied. "What you doing out here?"

"Well… I saw you coming over here after dinner, so I decided to see if anything is wrong."

"No, nothing is wrong Gwen, nothing. Just seeing the Greeks, made me think. I remember some of them, but some things still seem hazy."

"Oh," Gwen said. She sounded upset for some reason.

"Gwen what's wrong?" I asked lifting her on to my lap.

"Oh, its nothing Percy, really." she muttered. I gave her a look. "Okay, it's just that if you do remember things what happens if you go with the Greeks? Back to where they came from. What happens to us?"

"Gwen." I started. "Gwen, I don't really know right now. Even if I do go with the Greeks. I'll be thinking of you." She smiled at me and I felt uneasy inside, what happens if I wasn't meant to be with Gwen, but I thought, no I love Gwen. But in the back of my mind. I thought of that memory of Annabeth. Maybe I was with the wrong person. What happened if I was with someone, when I had my memories. Maybe Gwen was not the one I was meant to be with.

**Cliff! What do you think? Review and tell me please…**


	7. A vivid memory

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 people!**

Chapter 7

PERCY IV

_Maybe Gwen was not the one I was meant to be with._

I smiled at Gwen, and told her that I had to go and speak to someone. She gave me a puzzled look, but she bought it. The thing is, Gwen has seemed very over protective of me ever since the Greeks came. I think that she knows that is where I come from, where I belong. Then a conch horn sounded. I rushed to my cabin. Glad to be alone.

One thing I don't like about the Roman camp is that you can rarely ever be alone, just yourself. I slipped into my pyjama's and got into bed. One thing about being a demi-god is that you never have a dreamless sleep. They all have to mean something. This one was no different.

_I knelt next to Annabeth and felt her forehead._

_She was still burning up._

_"You're cute when you're worried," she muttered. "Your eyebrows_

_get all scrunched together."_

_"You are not going to die while I owe you a favour," I said. "Why did_

_you take that knife?"_

_"You would've done the same for me."_

_It was true. I guess we both knew it. Still, I felt like somebody was_

_poking my heart with a cold metal rod. "How did you know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_I looked around to make sure we were alone. Then I leaned in close_

_and whispered: "My Achilles spot. If you hadn't taken that knife, I_

_would've died."_

_She got a faraway look in her eyes. Her breath smelled of grapes,_

_maybe from the nectar. "I don't know, Percy. I just had this feeling_

_you were in danger. Where . . . where is the spot?"_

_I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But this was Annabeth. If I couldn't_

_trust her, I couldn't trust anyone._

_"The small of my back."_

_She lifted her hand. "Where? Here?"_

_She put her hand on my spine, and my skin tingled. I moved her_

_fingers to the one spot that grounded me to my mortal life. A_

_thousand volts of electricity seemed to arc through my body._

Then I woke up from my dream. I had told Annabeth my Achilles spot. That means I must trust her, I thought. Well, at least I can trust someone.

Thinking about Annabeth, and that memory, I drifted back into sleep only to find another memory find me in my dreams.

_I could see Annabeth standing barefoot above me on the canoe_

_lake pier. I'd fallen out of my canoe. That was it. She was reaching_

_out her hand to haul me up, and she was trying not to laugh. She_

_wore her orange camp T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was tucked up in_

_her Yankees cap, which was strange because that should have made_

_her invisible._

_"You are such an idiot sometimes." She smiled. "Come on. Take my hand."_

I woke at 5:30 am. I put on my Camp Legion t-shirt, and jeans and headed outside, to see an already bustling camp. I went to the dining pavilion and went over to the Greeks. I wanted to talk to Annabeth about something. They were all sitting at the Zeus table. Damn! I was saying the Greek names again. Think, Roman Percy, Roman.

I went over to them. There seemed to be an air of unease.

"Hey guys, have you seen Annabeth anyway I wanted to speak to her."

"Percy," Thalia sighed, she looked around at everybody else, she took a deep breath and said. "Annabeth is in the arena, but I would be careful. She's in an awful mood." Then she looked like she was lying when she said. "We don't know why okay so be very careful."

"Be careful man." Grover said.

"Will do, G-man. You too Pinecone Face." I smiled and then I remembered something Lupa had told me last night. "You guys had better be careful, Lupa last night said about the Romans not to attack you, but I think they still night." I told them with a grave face. I then walked away. Heading in the direction of the arena, I was going to talk to an old friend of sorts.

**Tell me what you thought! Review Please. (Sorry for the short chapter. But there will be drama in the next chapter!) ****J**


	8. Let's Show them

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

Chapter 8

ANNABETH IV

I lunged at one of the dummies, thinking how horrid my day had been already and it had only just started. When I got up I had found out that my Roman siblings had altered my blueprints of Olympus. Ugh so annoying, and to top it off, my boyfriend who doesn't even remember me has another girlfriend! I can't think of any ways that today can get worse.

I had told the others not to tell Percy, that I was his girlfriend. Let him figure it out by himself. I was in a mood and had snapped at everyone this morning. I had calmed down a bit since then but still.

I slashed and stabbed at dummies for ages. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Annabeth" I turned around and saw Percy walking towards me. Great, today apparently could get worse.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I replied. His face scrunched up in concentration like he was trying to remember something. I sighed this reminded me of when I took that knife for him in the second Titan War.

"Erm, I was wondering." he said, "Can we talk?"

"Okay, what about?"

"I remember something. It's sometime I can't remember when but could you help me?"

"Sure Seaweed Brain. What is it?"

"It's, somewhere but there's a metal spider, there were demons and lots of fire. You were there and we ,um, well, er, kissed."

"Great." I muttered to herself and then said. "I hoped you wouldn't remember that Percy. We were on a quest to find Daedalus, we had to go through the labyrinth and we met Hephaestus, we had to clear his favourite forge of demons. I wanted to help, but you erm, wanted to do it alone. So… yeah and then you went missing for two weeks, and I didn't know if you were alive or," I sobbed, "dead." I remembered it I was terrified.

"It's okay Annabeth, but I have one question did that kiss, well mean anything?"

"No, not really, I thought you were about to die. So, yeah." I sobbed.

"Annabeth." Percy said, comforting me. "it's okay. But I've got another few things I wanted to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" I asked him.

"It's about my Achilles' heel. It was somewhere, posh, Oh no." He looked like that he remembered that memory. "You took a knife that was meant for me, didn't you. You could've died you know."

"Yes, but you were our only hope, Percy, I had to. But I knew you would've done the same for me. Anyway I recovered, here I am." I nervously laughed.

"Yes, here you are." He whispered. But then he said. "Do you want to spar?"

"Course Percy, but you know I will beat you don't you." I smiled

"Course you won't. You do know I've improved since being here." he laughed.

"As if." I scoffed. I brushed myself off and got out my knife. Percy got out Riptide and uncapped it. By now the other Romans had started looking in out direction, as if wanting me to get squashed to a pulp. I smiled I knew that would never happen. I looked to the other side of the arena, Thalia, Jason, Grover and Nico were stood there watching us. The Romans started laughing and I said, "Lets start this."

He smiled and began swiping at me, it leapt back and stabbed at him, he blocked it and started swiping trying anything to get under my defence. Perfect. I thought. Now I just need him to turn around. I spun around trying to get behind his back. He was slow to react, something to work on. I twirled around. I shot a glance at Thalia who gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and jabbed again at Percy. He swung Riptide and cut me a bit on my shoulder.

Oh well I thought, time to end this. I spun around Percy's back and put the hilt of my dagger against the small of his back, his Achilles' heel. He must have felt this because he gave up and said, "I surrender."

"I beat you again Seaweed Brain." I smiled. He was still such a Seaweed Brain. My mother is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. He may be the best swordsman in 300 years at camp (not counting Luke), but I knew his weakness, his only weakness.

I looked across at the Romans who had their mouths open in disbelief. Looks like I had just shown them what we Greeks can do.


	9. Beaten

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 9

PERCY V

"I beat you again Seaweed Brain." she smiled. Seaweed Brain, I liked that, but now I just need to think of a good nickname for her. I watched her walk away, her hair shining in the sunlight, I mentally slapped myself. Percy you have a girlfriend, you can't fall for other people. But in the back of my mind, I felt a bit guilty when thinking about Gwen.

I thought about how could I have been so obvious to the fact that she knew that. I had been trying to force her to surrender but in that way I had been forced to surrender. I saw Annabeth smiling at me so I shot a smile back at her. Then I went over to the Romans who had their mouths open in disbelief.

"How, How could she have beaten you Percy? You're the best swordsman here.!" Bobby exclaimed. "and you've got the curse of Achilles' how?"

"She knew my Achilles heel." I said. Might as well say it straight. That got them even more stunned. Well I'll just leave them to it.

I walked over to my cabin and found Gwen sitting on the steps. I sighed, she just had to be everywhere I went didn't she?

"Percy!" she exclaimed, "How could _that girl _beat you." she sneered. "Your invincible."

"Not everywhere Gwen." I reminded her.

"What? She knows your Achilles' heel? Why won't you tell me? I am your girlfriend after all. You should tell me. Tell me!" She whined, ugh she could be so annoying. I walked straight past her into my cabin thinking about that sword fight with Annabeth. I thought about the talk we had before. I felt happy, with her, I felt relaxed. But with Gwen, ever since the Greeks came, she had become snappy and very annoying. I'm really thinking do I want Gwen as my girlfriend? After all, I'm probably going to the Greek Camp soon, home. I thought.

Then Reyna knocked on my cabin door and said, "Lupa wants a meeting of all the counsellors and the Greeks. Could you get the Greeks Percy?"

"Sure Reyna." I said. I walked out of my cabin wondering where they might be.

**Sorry for short chapter, trying to put every chapter in a different POV's, so a few might be short. Sorry!**


	10. Aboard the Argo II

**Disclaimer: Don't you know? Chapter 1!**

Chapter 10

Percy VI

I found the Greeks on the beach, looking at the waves, they were a nice shade of green today. I don't know why they were there, they could have been anywhere else. It must remind them of something.

"Hey guys," I said. I got a few murmured replies. "Lupa wants you, it's a meeting, I think."

"Okay Seaweed Brain." Thalia said. But for some reason I didn't like her saying it. It only felt like Annabeth should use it.

"Pinecone Face." I retorted. I don't know why I said that, it just felt right. You should have seen her face! It was priceless.

I turned around and headed to the big house. All the counsellors where there and the Greeks trailed in after me.

_Hello Pups _Lupa started. _I have decided that it would be better if some of the Romans go over to Camp Half Blood. So please raise your hand if you wish to go._

Gwen, Reyna, Bobby, Frank, Hazel and Dakota raised there hands. I sighed in my head. See what I mean about her having to be everywhere I go. I was hoping, to be able to talk to the Greeks about my memories and what I was at Camp Half Blood.

_I see, Gwen, Reyna, Bobby, Frank, Hazel and Dakota. You shall be leaving on the Argo II tomorrow at 7:00am. Prepare well as you may be there for a few weeks if not months. As for you Percy, and the Greeks, you shall spend tonight on the Argo II to prepare it for sailing._

"Yes Lupa" we all said. Then we all went our separate ways. Me and the Greeks to the Argo II and the Romans to their cabins to pack. But I headed to my cabin to get the few things that I own; Riptide, my shield or watch, and lastly the camp necklace with the beads on it. I only had those things and very few memories to hold me on to my past life.

I ran to the Argo II and found them waiting there. "Come on Percy." Annabeth said. "Slow coach." she muttered under her breath. I smiled and walked up the gang plank. I gasped when I boarded the ship.

Leo smiled. "Admiring my handiwork?" I stared at him. He had built all of this? "Well, I did have some help from the Hephaestus cabin, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth. Annabeth, could you show him around, I've got to do all the checks in the engine room."

"Sure Leo," she said. "Follow me Seaweed Brain."

"Through here is the girls cabins, follow me, this is the I-Ming room." There were 3 fountains each with a window. "Next we have the boys side of the ship. Then through here we have armoury. Here we have a training arena." It had about 5 Greek dummies in it and an array of weapons. I was astounded that you could fit all of it into the ship. "And then down there." she pointed down the hallway. "Is the library, Kitchen, store room and lounge, and up on deck is the control room. Now lets go to your room."

I followed her through the long corridors of the ship and into the boys section. I followed her to the end cabin. It had a trident on the door handle, it also said Percy.

"I wanted to put Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed. I smiled, I felt so relaxed with her around.

I entered my room, and looked around. It was amazing. Because it was at the end of the ship. It had a big window or porthole you could say, and you could look out onto the sea. The walls of my room were blue-green. I loved it. I looked around the room. There was lots of sea related things in there. My room was perfect.

"I hope you like it." Annabeth said. "It's like your cabin at Camp Half Blood."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Annabeth replied. "I knew you would like it."

"I do." I smiled. I gave her a hug. Why wasn't Gwen like her?

"Well, I've got to go." Annabeth said. "See you at dinner!"

I waved, and sat down on my bed, staring at the sea. While sitting there I decided only one thing. I wasn't meant to be with Gwen, I would break up with her. Tomorrow, I decided, tomorrow.


	11. Awards Ceremony!

**Hey guys, miss me on this story? For now I'm going to do some awards for this story, although I have had not many reviewers, ah well. So put on your tux's and dresses because tonight is the first ever PJO and HoO SoN sequel awards!**

**The first award is….**

**THE LONGEST REVIEW**

**And this award goes to…...**

**Percabethfanlover with:**

**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ **

**Heres your trophy a trident! ****Y**** Well done that's was just under 2200 words long!**

**The next award is….**

**PERSON WHO REVIEWED THE MOST**

**This is a joint award and this goes to…**

**Dazaniel and PersusCalton22! Each with two reviews each!**

**And here your 2 trophies, ****YY**** Well done!**

**And the last award is…**

**MOST AWESOME FANFICTION NICKNAME!**

**And this award goes to….**

**FalafalafaPancakes. That name is just totally AWESOME!**

**Here's your trophy ****Y****.**

**And with that, we finish our awards for halfway through this story! There will be another awards ceremony at the end! Bye Bye**

**~Annabeth Athena Chase**


	12. Recaps

**Hey guys, this is probably gonna make you happy, guess what?…... This story is no longer on Hiatus! *Mini-Party* So this story will begin again, I am putting a new chapter up every Sunday and Thursday! :O So there you go but for the first chapter I need 5 more reviews or to get to 22, random number I know but meh, deal with it, he he he but I'm gonna give you guys a sneak peek cause I'm that kind, so here you go a sneak peek of what is to come but first, a recap….**

_Previously_

_Eight Children of god's descent,_

_Shall search to their heart's content,_

_But against all odds,_

_They shall find the one who was lost,_

_But a heart shall be broken,_

_A child of Athena will be broken._

"_Well, children I believe you have your prophecy." Chiron stated. "Go now you shall have to prepare."_

_Annabeth walked into the control room, smiled and said "Lets get to work." _

_But then before she could react Percy put Riptide to her throat and said, "I'm not kidding blondie, now what do you want?" Then all Hades broke loose._

_This isn't the Percy Jackson I knew. _

_Now the question is what do I choose, Greeks or Romans, Romans or Greeks?_

_Maybe Gwen was not the one I was meant to be with. _

_Heading in the direction of the arena, Percy was going to talk to an old friend of sorts._

_Looks like I had just shown them what we Greeks can do._

"_Lupa wants a meeting of all the counsellors and the Greeks. Could you get the Greeks Percy?"_

_I see, Gwen, Reyna, Bobby, Frank, Hazel and Dakota. You shall be leaving on the Argo II tomorrow at 7:00am. Prepare well as you may be there for a few weeks if not months. As for you Percy, and the Greeks, you shall spend tonight on the Argo II to prepare it for sailing._

So there's your recap, next chapter will be a little of what to come.

~Annabeth Athena Chase


	13. A Bunch of Sneak Peeks

**So there way the Recap now here's a taster of what's to come….**

"_I talked to Gwen, about-about Percy's past, our past. I can't stand it anymore Thals, it's heart breaking." Annabeth sobbed._

_But when the Greeks came, I changed, Gwen changed. I don't think she wants me remembering my past and forgetting her. I thought. So what do I do?_

_There was Annabeth lying in a pool of blood with Gwen standing over her._

_Then her head started spinning, she told Percy then Annabeth heard him shouting, she didn't know what he said, but she just passed out again, how long was she going to stay asleep? Was Annabeth ever going to wake up?_

"_Chiron, I remember everyone, everyone except Annabeth, I knew she meant something to me, but what? Chiron what did she mean to me?" Percy was upset and remorseful, he remembered everyone except the girl in his arms._

**There's you sneak peak, I'm afraid I've given too much away. Review please and try to guess what's going to happen. ~Annabeth Athena Chase **


	14. A Conversation with a Roman

**Disclaimer: Must I say anymore? Chapter 1! **

Chapter 11

ANNABETH V

I left Percy's cabin to go to the Control centre. Walking there, I thought about the past four years. I sighed, I was never going to get back my Seaweed Brain. I stood out on deck to find the Romans there. "Hey." I greeted them.

"Hi," some of them said back.

"This is where your cabins will be, but some of you will have to share." I leaded them down to the girls section of the ship, and showed, Gwen, Hazel, and Reyna to where they would be staying. I then took the boys to their section of the ship and showed Bobby, Frank and Dakota to where they would be staying.

I went up back on deck, and continued my way to the control centre. I sat down opposite the SMART board and thought about the prophecy.

_Eight Children of god's descent,_

That was easy, eight of us, Me, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, Nico, Clarisse and Grover. But Grover wasn't of a god's descent, oh wait, yes he was, Satyr's are from the great god of the wild, Pan.

_Shall search to their heart's content,_

We have searched to out heart's content looking for him.

_But against all odds,_

_They shall find the one who was lost,_

We did find Percy, he was the one who was lost, and we almost didn't find the Roman camp.

_But a heart shall be broken,_

My heart was broken, seeing Percy with that Aphrodite girl.

_A child of Athena will be broken._

So that just left the last line, 'A child of Athena will be broken.' I'm a child of Athena so that must mean that I'm going to be broken. Or it could be Reyna, she's a child of Minerva, Athena's Roman form so it still could be her.

While I was thinking about this, I didn't notice somebody coming in behind me. It was Gwen, one of the Roman girls, a daughter of Venus/Aphrodite. She was also Percy's girlfriend.

"Hey Gwen." I said.

"Oh hi, Annabeth." she said. "How are you."

"Fine Gwen, how do you like your cabin?

"It's great Annabeth, I really love it. So, I came to ask you something. Can you tell me a bit about Percy's past? I mean I know he's lost his memories, but I really what to know who he is."

Well, there was no harm telling her, it wasn't like she was going to tell Percy. "Okay Gwen, well I first met Percy when he was 12, he had just finished killing the Minotaur with no weapons or training. Then we went on our first quest, to retrieve the lighting bolt. We did that and along the way he slayed, Medusa, Chimera and many more. Then we travelled to the underworld, gave Hades his Helm of darkness and then gave Zeus back his master bolt. Stopping a war against the gods."

Gwen's eyes widened after I finished that, and she said, "Wow, his did all that?"

"Nope he did more," I laughed, and continued, "Then, Percy, Tyson and I went to the Sea of monsters, went to the Sirens, Circe's island, and then got the Golden Fleece, Clarisse was also there, we rescued Grover, then got the golden fleece, Clarisse took it back, healed the Camp, healed Thalia's Pine a little to well, Thalia was alive again. Then next summer, I was kidnapped by the manticore and Percy, Thalia, Grover, Zoe Nightshade, and Bianca di Angelo, yes Nico's sister. They went on a quest to find me and Artemis or Diana. They found me, and Artemis, I had held the sky, then Artemis came and took it, then Percy took it from Artemis. Then Artemis and Percy tricked Atlas into holding the sky again."

Gwen was there open-mouthed. "So he went on three quests and defeated a titan, wow."

"Nope," I laughed, "he actually went on four quests and three titans."

"Three titans." Gwen said, "Who?"

"Um, Atlas, Hyperion, and Kronos."

"Kronos, the king of the titans?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, and I helped him every time, if I must say."

"Wow, I'm so lucky to be his boyfriend."

"Yes, you are." I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry what was that?" Gwen asked.

"Oh nothing, Gwen. Nothing to worry about. Nice talking to you." and with that I rushed out of the room to my room. I lay there crying. When we were talking about it, it made me remind myself of all the things I did. For the past four years, everything I did was with Percy. I heard someone enter. I looked up, it was Thalia. "Hey Thals." I sniffed.

"Oh Annabeth, what's wrong." She said, probably noticing my puffy red eyes, she came over, sitting on my bed with my head on her lap, comforting me.

"I talked to Gwen, about-about Percy's past, _our_ past. Everything in the past 5 years I have done with Percy." I told her. "She said that that she was lucky to have a boyfriend like Percy, and it just reminded me of all the things that we did. Every time something happened, I was there, with Percy. I can't stand it anymore Thals, it's heart breaking." I sobbed. How could he just forget everything. Hera had to leave something.

"Annabeth, it will all be okay, just you wait and see. It will. Anyway to get you off the subject, I heard that Jason bet that he could beat Percy at sword fighting, want to come and watch?" Thalia said. Getting me up, and pulling me out of my room to the arena.

"Oh and Thalia." I said, when we were almost there, she turned around. "Thanks, thanks for being there." We both smiled and carried on to the arena.

We sat down in our seats next to our Greek friends. All the Romans were at the other side, cheering Jason on. Gwen, of course was cheering Percy on. I watched Jason walking into the Arena with Roman armour on and then Percy from the other, with no armour on, with the curse of Achilles he didn't need any. I hoped he knew how to protect the small of his back, or Jason would beat him just as I had in the arena at the roman camp so many days ago.

A whistle was blown and the fighting began. Jason unsheathed Juno's gladius, and Percy uncapped Riptide. They both swiped, ducked, dashed and slashed at each other. After about 3 minutes of fighting Percy had Jason pinned to the ground with Riptide at his throat. I cheered along with the rest of the Greeks, and of course Gwen.

Percy looked thrilled. He helped Jason up and shook his hand. Jason didn't look too happy but he probably wasn't used to being beaten. I said bye to Thalia, and I walked over to Piper who was hovering between the two stands, Greek and Roman.

"Don't know who to support?" I asked her.

"Yes," Piper replied, "I know I'm Greek, but I love Jason. What do I do Annabeth."

"Well Piper, I'm just going to say follow your heart. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something else, do you want to practice knife fighting. If you want."

"Ok Annabeth, I could use with the help."

We walked to the arena floor, armouring up. This was going to be good. I thought.


	15. Eavesdropping Again!

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

Chapter 12

PERCY VII

I walked out of the arena and then I saw Annabeth and Piper, heading into the arena. I decided to watch them, see how to use a knife. I told myself you were there to see that but in the back of my mind I knew I was there to see Annabeth. I don't know why but I'm attracted to her, not in a I like her type of way but she's just so fun to be around. I wondered if she was a part in my past.

I went into the arena stands and sat down there watching them. Both of them were so fluid in their movements. I could tell that both of them were excellent fighters, especially Annabeth. You could tell Annabeth was the better of the two. They were slashing and stabbing at dummies. I kept on looking as they decapitated the dummies.

Annabeth must have felt my eyes on her, as she turned around to look around the stands. I ducked down, hoping she not saw me. I peeked between the seats, she was looking back towards Piper.

They then moved on to knife throwing. I watched as Annabeth spin and released her knife from 50 metres away struck a dummy right in the most fatal spot, the heart.

Next it was Piper's turn she threw her knife at the dummy, but at a closer distance. She got the knife and took five steps back she repeated this process, while Annabeth was taking steps back.

Every time Annabeth threw her knife she hit the dummy. Every time right where the heart would be. I had to admire her ability with the knife. I can never use knifes, believe it or not, I'm worse with a knife than archery.

I looked around the stands and saw one certain Roman who actually got along with the Greeks (apart from me, I think), what was he called? oh yes Jason. He was sitting at the stands looking at the two girls practicing with knife. I walked over to him.

"Hi Jason."

"Hi Percy," he said turning around

"Who are you looking at?"

"Um, just Annabeth and Piper practicing," he said blushing. I had a feeling that Jason liked one of them to. It was probably Piper.

Annabeth always ignored attention of the Romance kind. I think she must have a boyfriend from wherever she came from. Then his next question threw me off guard. "So what you doing here? Watching Annabeth?"

I thought about this, why was I actually here, a good excuse was that I was watching different styles of fighting, or that I wanted to chill out and this was one place I could think. But me being a Seaweed Brain, I mumbled, "Yes," I didn't want anybody to know that, especially Gwen. She would put Annabeth on a skewer and roast her.

He smiled knowingly. But my next question probably surprised him more, "So, you like Piper?" I asked, payback time.

"Well, it's confusing, I still can't remember much about my past but I'm not so sure about Reyna. I don't know if I went out with her when I disappeared, so it's kind of hard."

I smiled, I should tell him about him and Reyna, apparently they had gone out with each other but that ended when Reyna cheated on hi with some random camper after the Titan War. But Reyna would take advantage of him not having any memory, and try to start the relationship again.

I decided to tell him. "Well Jason, according to people he at the Roman Camp, you did go out with Reyna." His face morphed into a look of sadness. "But you split up after the Titan War. Reyna cheated on you with some random camper, I think."

Jason smiled, "Well, that's a relief. Now I don't have to worry about Piper and Reyna. I guess I should ask Piper." I nodded to this. He headed off and then turned around. "What about you Percy? What about you and Gwen." I waved my hand signalling that he should go.

He snickered and turned around.

But what he had said got me thinking. What about me and Gwen, where are we at in our relationship. I thought about our time together, before the Greeks came. We were happy, in love. But when the Greeks came, I changed, Gwen changed. I don't think she wants me remembering my past and forgetting her. I thought. So what do I do?

I walked to the Navigation room to find….


	16. Over

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1. A/N It's my birthday on 10th**** October, I will be officially be ? Just to tell you guys that. Happy Birthday to me! Here's my birthday present to you guys!**

Chapter 13

PERCY VIII

There was Annabeth lying in a pool of blood with Gwen standing over her, with a bloody sword in her hand. I ran over to Gwen. "Why did you do that?" I angrily asked as I wrestled the sword from her grasp. She tried to hurt me but with my Achilles curse it didn't work.

"She was stealing you away from me." she snarled. "I don't see you any more Percy, your forgetting who you are. She fought me. I had to fight back. Your always with the Greeks, your never with me."

I shook Gwen. "Gwen, Gwen listen to me I'm Greek, _not_ Roman, and I've _forgotten_ who I am. Also I'm _remembering_ who I am. Not the other way around. I don't think I can be with you if you do something like this to my friends. I can't be with you anymore Gwen, it's over. Sorry Gwen."

"No, Percy, it's the Greeks they did this to you. There brain washing you." She begged. "Please don't leave me, I-I need you. Don't do this. It's the Greeks, you're Roman, like me. Like everybody at Camp Legion, we're your family."

"No Gwen, I'm Greek, they didn't do anything to me. I'm remembering who I am. I don't belong here, I belong at Camp Half-Blood." I was happy that I got that off my chest. Gwen ran out of the room, to I don't know where. I ran over to Annabeth, picked her up bridal style and ran out of the room shouting for help. Thalia, Clarisse and Hazel where the first ones out on deck.

"I'll get Dakota." Hazel said and ran off to find him. Thalia and Clarisse walked towards me.

Thalia said, "Who did this?"

"Gwen." I replied. Just then everybody else came up out on deck. Dakota came over to us. "Come with me Percy, lets get her to her cabin."

I passed everybody they had shocked and sad expressions on their faces. I followed Dakota to Annabeth's room. I looked at Clarisse and Bobby. "Can you two please go deal with Gwen?"

"Sure thing." they said in unison with smiles on their faces. They dashed out of the room. I shuddered thinking of all the things they could do. I laid Annabeth on the bed. She was going pale, most likely from the loss of blood. Dakota sent everybody out. I went outside to my room watching stares from everybody else. I slammed the door. Annabeth was hurt and it was my fault.

I thought about all the memories that I had, Clarisse getting the Blessing of Ares, Annabeth kissing me at the mountain, the one where Annabeth took that knife for me, and when I fell in the canoe lake, I realised that most of the memories that I remembered Annabeth was a big part of most of them. She meant a lot to me, as my best friend, nothing more.

After a while of thinking, I went back to see Annabeth, I knocked on her door and Thalia opened it. "Hey Percy." She croaked, she sounded like she had been crying.

"Hi Thalia." I replied. "How is she, I mean it's my fault and I didn't mean to hurt her."

She gave me a sympathetic look and asked, "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing, forget I asked." She rushed, "come in."

I went in and saw Annabeth lying on the bed. She was back to her normal skin colour. The gash on her stomach, was healing up, less blood was coming out. I sighed in relief. I looked around and noticed that Thalia had left the room.

But one question that was on my mind, was would she ever wake up. I don't know how long I stayed there, by her side. It could have been hours, days even, I don't know. People came and went giving me food and drink. Then I slowly fell asleep, going into another meaningful dream.

_In my dream I was at another camp, not like Camp Legion. It was somewhere, New York perhaps, there was a beach, It had over 30 cabins, more than Camp Legion which only had 12, each for one of the Olympians. All the undetermined were in the Hermes, I mean Mercury cabin. Damn the Greeks were getting to me._

_I saw Annabeth sitting on the beach, sobbing. She kept muttering, "Please what ever I did, bring his memory back, bring the memories back. Let him remember. Please" Then she broke down into tears. _

_Then someone came from behind her. "Annabeth, what's wrong." With a shock I realised that it was me. "Annabeth. Tell me." Then my future self (I guessed) put my arm around her._

"_Nothing Percy," She replied, but at the beginning she hesitated. "Nothing's wrong, it's just someone." She then sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. Myself then hugged her. _

"_Look Annabeth," my future said, "tell me, we're best friends tell me."_

Then the dream faded, leaving me to wonder. I don't know who she meant, who she was talking about, but I had a feeling I knew them. Whoever it was. I had met them before. Somewhere, not Camp Legion, at the Camp the Greeks came from. But I wouldn't leave Annabeth's side until she woke up.


	17. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

Chapter 14

ANNABETH VII

I woke up to find myself in my room. I tried to sit up but someone pushed me back into bed. "Oh no you don't" The person said. I opened my eyes to find Percy there. I looked around and saw Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Grover, Clarisse and most of the Romans in my room or standing outside my door. Leo and Gwen where the only two people not there. Leo was up at the ships wheel or still doing checks I guessed, but where was Gwen?

"What, What happened?" I asked.

"Gwen, well Gwen, stabbed you quite badly, and you blacked out I came into the Control Room, because I wanted to look in there, and I found you on the floor, blacked out, and Gwen over you with a sword with your blood on it. She's in her room now."

"How long have I been out?" I asked again.

"About three days or so." Thalia said. "Dakota managed to seal the cut but, he couldn't't do anything more."

"Three Days? Where are we?"

"I'll just have to ask fish boy that." she said looking at Percy.

"Just coming up to New York." he said. "We'll be at Camp Half Blood in half an hour."

I sat up, and this time nobody pushed me down. Everybody was leaving to get packed, I guessed. I stood up and leant on the edge of my bed. I was about to fall when someone caught me. I looked up, it was Percy.

"What where you doing, while I was unconscious?"

"I was um, er, here."

"Here?" I asked, I thought he was with Gwen. Shouldn't he be with her. But in the back of my mind, I thought, he remembers me a bit. I smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

"Yeah, I didn't know when you would wake up. You could've died Wisegirl, don't do that again!"

Wisegirl, I smiled when he said that, a part of him remembers me, to a certain extent. I smiled as he helped me walk out of the girls side of the ship to the control room. He put me down on the sofa. Then my head started spinning, I told Percy then I heard him shouting, I don't know what he said, but I just passed out again, how long was I going to stay asleep? Was I ever going to wake up?


	18. Remembering What's Lost

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 **

Chapter 15

PERCY IX

Annabeth blacked out again. I was worried, her face was going really pale now. I shouted for Dakota and he came back looking worried. Thalia leant into the room looking worried. She asked Dakota. "Will you be able to save her?"

"Maybe," Dakota replied. "Leo said we are near Camp Half Blood, yes. Well you do have children of Apollo don't you?"

"Yeah, oh and before I forget, I came to tell you, we've arrived."

I picked Annabeth up bridal style, we walked up on deck to find a crowd of campers gathered below the Argo II. Chiron was there. I looked at the faces of all the people and remembered them, I remembered everything except about the girl in my arms. I felt so sad. She meant something to me but I couldn't remember what.

We walked down the gang plank, I was last. Chiron galloped up to us and said, "Hello children. I feel you succeeded in your quest you found Percy, I see. I see you and the Romans, but no Annabeth, where is she?"

The crew parted to show Annabeth in my arms. Chiron's face changed from happy to sad and remorseful. So did everybody who saw her in my arms.

Chiron trotted to us. "Percy, child what happened?"

"Chiron, I think it would be better if we talked about it somewhere else."

"Very well, follow me." We all followed Chiron. Everybody we came to was happy and bounded up to us when they saw me, but became sad and unhappy when they saw who I was carrying. Chiron lead us to the rec room and seated us around the table. Annabeth was still in my arms. "Clarisse, Nico, Thalia, can you go and get the counsellors. This definitely deserves a meeting. Get Malcolm from the Athena cabin. To stand in for Annabeth"

There was silence while Clarisse, Nico, and Thalia went to get the counsellors. I looked down at Annabeth. She was still pale.

When they came back we began. Leo, Jason and Piper explained what happened right up until the part where Annabeth, got stabbed. That left me to explain. I said how Gwen had stabbed Annabeth, how Dakota had healed her, and then how she had woken up, then passed out again. Then I said, "Chiron, I remember everyone, everyone except Annabeth, I knew she meant something to me, but what? Chiron what did she mean to me?"

"I can't tell you Percy, but remember what the prophecy said campers;

_Eight Children of god's descent,_

_Shall search to their heart's content,_

_But against all odds,_

_They shall find the one who was lost,_

They found you Percy, and the have searched for the past 6 months. And they found you, after tirelessly searching.

_But a heart shall be broken,_

Was any heart broken in someway? "Yes," Thalia said quietly, "Annabeth's." I gave her a puzzled look. But all the crew of the Argo II was suddenly interested, in a wall, their hands or something like that, this was the case for everyone else at the table.

_A child of Athena will be broken._

Now this last line, 'a child of Athena will be broken.' It is pretty clear to me that Annabeth is broken. We need to get her to infirmary. Myself and Will shall hope to heal her. But Dakota, we wish you to be there to. You may be a big help." Dakota nodded. "I believe this meeting is now over. Romans, you are welcomed here can the counsellors of the Demeter, Athena, Ares and Dionysus cabins please escort their Roman counterparts to their cabins."

Everybody nodded. I followed Chiron, Will, and Dakota to the Infirmary. I left to go to my cabin. The camp had a gloomy atmosphere. I walked past everybody. When I got to my cabin, I remembered my room on the Argo II, Annabeth was right, the room is so much like my cabin. I sat on my bed heard some sobs outside, I went outside to find Annabeth outside on the beach. Just outside my cabin, where the view from my window, why she was here I thought. She was supposed to be in the infirmary.

I heard her keep muttering, "Please what ever I did bring his memory back, bring the memories back. Let him remember. Please" Then she broke down into tears.

I walked out of my cabin, determined to find out what was wrong. I came up behind her. Then I sat on the sand next to her, watching the surf. "Annabeth, what's wrong." She seemed sad so I put my arm around her. It seemed like the right thing to do.

"Nothing Percy," She replied, but at the beginning she hesitated. "Nothing's wrong, it's just someone." She then sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. I then hugged her.

"Look Annabeth," I said, "tell me, we're best friends tell me. Anyway aren't you supposed to be in the Infirmary?" I asked.

"I can't Percy, I can't, but yes, I am supposed to be in the Infirmary. I woke up to find no one there, I came out and came here. It's a good place to think."

I nodded in agreement, the beach was a good place to think. I turned to Annabeth to find her sleeping in my hug. I picked her up, and took her back to the Infirmary. I laid her on the bed and left without a sound.

I went back to my cabin, laid down on my bed and fell asleep thinking about who Annabeth was talking about. I had a feeling that I knew them, or at least had known them. I drifted into an uncomfortable sleep, accompanied by a dream.

_"Hey." Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy birthday."_

_She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing._

_I stared at her. "What?"_

_"It's August 18th," she said. "Your birthday, right?"_

_I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I had_

_turned sixteen this morning-the same morning I'd made the choice to_

_give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true right on schedule,_

_and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday._

_"Make a wish," she said._

_"Did you bake this yourself?" I asked._

_"Tyson helped."_

_"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," I said. "With_

_extra blue cement."_

_Annabeth laughed._

_I thought for a second, then blew out the candle._

_We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. Annabeth sat_

_next to me, and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were_

_making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet._

_"You saved the world," she said._

_"We saved the world."_

_"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating_

_anybody."_

_"You don't sound disappointed," I noticed._

_Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed_

_Brain?"_

_"You'd probably kick my butt."_

_"You know I'd kick your butt."_

_I brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was at the River Styx,_

_turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing_

_that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay_

_mortal."_

_Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"_

_"Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god_

_and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

_"Oh, you so wanted to."_

_"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want_

_things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." My throat felt really dry._

_"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft._

_I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile._

_"You're laughing at me," I complained._

_"I am not!"_

_"You are so not making this easy."_

_Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck. "I_

_am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain._

_Get used to it."_

_When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right_

_through my body._

_I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled,_

_"Well, it's about time!"_

_Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers._

_Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us_

_both onto their shoulders._

_"Oh, come on!" I complained. "Is there no privacy?"_

_"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee._

_"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted._

_With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us_

_close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't_

_help laughing too, even though my face was completely red._

_We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water._

_Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of_

_the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey-when_

_you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry. And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time._

I woke up. That was who Annabeth means, she meant me. This means Annabeth was my girlfriend. No wonder when we were at the Roman camp the other Greeks were always giving her sympathetic stares, and acting stiffly towards me when I was with Gwen. And that's what Thalia meant with her heart being broken. How could I have forgotten Annabeth, my Wisegirl?

I rushed out of my cabin, straight to the infirmary. I bumped into Thalia outside the infirmary, I looked like she was guarding Annabeth. Thalia stopped me outside the door and asked. "What do you what Percy?"

"Thalia, you have to let me in."

"Why? Why should I do that."

"I remember," I gulped and carried on, "I remember Annabeth."

She smiled and said "you'd better go in then."

I opened the door to find…


	19. He Remembers

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 16

ANNABETH VIII

I moaned and opened my eyes. My head hurt, but at least I was alive. I tried to sit up but my head spun and my vision blurred so I laid back down. I looked down to my stomach to see a scar there. I then looked around the room to find nobody in there. I could hear voices outside it sounded like Thalia and Percy.

Thalia asked "What do you what Percy?"

"Thalia, you have to let me in." he sounded pretty desperate.

"Why?"

"I-," and the rest of that was muffled by my head hurting again.

I heard Thalia say "you'd better go in then."

I lifted my head off the pillow to see Percy coming into the room. I smiled and he smiled back. "Hey Annabeth."

"Hey Percy,"

"I see your up."

"Yeah but not without help." I smiled. "Will, Chiron and Dakota I think had something to do with it."

He laughed. "Yeah I owe them one. They saved my Wise Girl."

Now I wanted to know what he remembered. Did he still know me as his best friend or his girlfriend? Did he remember anything at all? "Percy?"

"Annabeth."

"What-What do you remember?"

"Annabeth," he smiled "the answer to your question is, I remember _everything_."

"Everything?"

"Yes everything. Our first kiss, when we went into the Labyrinth when you took that poisoned knife for me during the titan war, everything but most of all I remember _you_."

I smiled and blushed, he finally remembers me, us, everything.

"And I promise I will never leave you again on my free will. Never again. I love you Wise Girl." he promised smiling.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." and I kissed him and then, hugged him.

Then we heard and conch horn sounding and he got me up. I leant on him for support, I was still shaky. It was the camp fire. We walked over there and everybody cheered when we got there. We sat down on a log I smiled I put my head on his shoulder.

Chiron said, "now that everyone is here we welcome back Percy Jackson." he paused while cheering erupted, it died down after about five minutes. "After his stay at the Roman camp, he has come back and he remembers us all, though Jason still has to recover some of his."

I looked at Jason, he was with Piper with her head resting on his shoulder, they were holding hands, they were both happy. Looks like Reyna didn't mean anything to him. I was happy for both of them. I saw Reyna off at the side with an odd expression on her face. Maybe she was jealous, I didn't know.

Chiron continued, "In similar matters, the Seven who are sailing to Greece are, four from Camp Half Blood, Piper, Leo, Annabeth and Percy. The Three from the Roman Camp are Jason, Frank and Hazel. They shall set off to Greece in a few weeks or up to a month. Now from Apollo cabin, the sing-along."

We sand traditional songs, like, my mama is a goat, I sail to Olympus and others. I laughed with Percy all night. Then it got late and my eyes started closing.

He said, "Do you want to go back to your cabin Wise Girl?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain," I laughed. "But don't leave again will you?"

"No I won't, my place is here with you." I smiled and he took me into the Athena cabin, Percy laid me down on my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
